Just My Luck
by Stars Noble
Summary: While at a party celebrating her twenty-first birthday, Shae decides to go outside to get some fresh air. She ends up getting cornered by a couple of guys and escaping down an alley. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Luck**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Alice in Wonderland that appears in this story. All that I own are the characters that I make up.

**Summary:** While at a party celebrating her twenty-first birthday, Shae decides to go outside to get some fresh air. She ends up getting cornered by a couple of guys and escaping down an alley. Somehow falling down a rabbit hole she encounters a guy with cat ears, a guy who very much looked like a rabbit, and a guy with neon orange hair. She figures out that she's in wonderland and she's really thinking about never leaving.

**Rating:** M to be sure for foul language and future chapters

**Pairing:** Cheshire Cat/Mad Hatter/Shae/White Rabbit Tohmas/Caterpillar

**AN: **I would prefer it if I didn't receive any negative feedback for what I write please and thank you. Oh, and reviews are openly welcomed, not required but welcomed. I would like some reviews every now and then though. It'll keep me writing.

**Chapter 1**

**~Shae's POV~**

I walked into my apartment building after a rather tiring day at work.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Ms. Shae," Tom, the doorman, said.

"Thanks Tom. You seem to be the only one that's remembered so far," I said with a soft smile.

"I got you something. It's not much, but I thought you'd like it," Tom said handing me a small package.

"You didn't have to Tom," I said taking the package from him.

I opened it without making a mess and found a slim velvet box in which was a bracelet with red and white circular beads much like those worn by Kyo from Fruits Basket. I was so surprised and happy that I looked up at him with a wide smile.

"You shouldn't have. Where did you find it? I've been looking all over for one," I said.

"My aunt works in a jewelry shop and I told her to keep her eyes open for one. When she found one she called me and I picked it up. I thought you'd like it," he said.

"Like it? I love it. Help me put it on," I said holding out my wrist so he could fasten it on for me.

Once it was secured I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Tom. I won't ever take it off," I said as I pulled away.

He just smiled at me. Suddenly my phone went off.

"Well I'll see you later Tom. Thanks again," I said moving to the elevator.

I really didn't want to take the stairs in heals. The last time I attempted that I nearly broke my ankle and fell down the stairs. I looked at my phone and read the text from Meg.

-R u home yet?-

-I just got out of the elevator-

I walked down the hallway toward my room and was stopped halfway by Bobby from across the hall.

"Happy birthday Shae," he said as he handed me a package.

"Thanks Bobby," I said taking the package from him.

Again being careful not to make a mess I opened it and found a silk bag with a velvet box inside. Inside the velvet box was a replica of the necklace of the Shikon Jewel from Inuyasha.

"That's from me and Tony," he said with a smile.

"Thanks and give my thanks to Tony as well," I said with a bright smile as I placed it around my neck.

"Sure thing, see ya later Shae," he said and continued down the hallway to the elevator.

I smiled brightly and headed toward my apartment again. I got to the door and stuck my key in the door. I turned it to the left and heard the audible click of the lock. I opened the door and walked through before turning back and closing the door. I turned on the lights as I turned around.

"Surprise!" called Meg as she jumped out of her hiding place.

"Oh My God! Give me a heart attack why don't you," I scolded clutching my chest.

"Aww, I didn't mean to," Meg said, "Just wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"Well, thanks for the surprise, but why exactly are you hiding in my apartment?" I asked.

"Because Jake is throwing you a party at his house and I wanted to make sure you wore your gift to the party," Meg said.

"Oh lord what did you get me? Am I going to regret it?" I asked.

"No, I didn't go all out. I made sure it fully covered all the right areas," Meg said, "Now hurry up before I take you back there and change you myself."

"I'm going, I'm going," I said and walked back to my room.

I walked in, closed my door, sat my purse on my bed and looked at my closet doors. There hanging on the door beside the mirror was a black leather outfit. I quickly changed into the outfit and found that it was rather tight. I then rooted through my closet and found my black leather trench coat and my black leather purse. I spiked up my hair and looked at myself in the full length mirror on my closet and thought that it was alright and walked back out.

"Damn! You look better than I thought you would in that," Meg said.

"Why thank you," I said with a bow.

"Alright now let's go," Meg said dragging me out the door pausing just long enough to lock the door.

We walked two blocks and into another apartment building. Up three flights of stairs and down a hallway was Jake's apartment. We knocked and he answered.

"Hey guys, come on in. Chris' getting the stuff for later tonight," he said opening the door and stepping aside so that we could all walk in.

"So, can I know what you guys have planned or not?" I asked really uncomfortable not knowing what I'm doing.

"Nope, you just get to wonder frantically what we have planned for you," Jake said.

"Great, might as well put a blindfold over my eyes as well," I grumped.

"Good idea," Meg said pulling a blindfold from nowhere and wrapping it around my head.

"I didn't mean literally," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Chris finally got back and then we left the apartment and if I counted right we walked six blocks from their building to our destination. There was a lot of noise coming from wherever it was. Finally the blindfold was taken off and I found myself in a bi-sexual bar.

I lost track of how many shots I had and how many guys I danced with after about five. Eventually I ended up back at the table we started at and was starting to feel really hot.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get some air," I said grabbing my purse.

"Don't be too long, do you want one of us to go with you?" Jake asked.

"No, I'll be fine alone. I'll text you if I get in trouble," I said.

"Kay. Be careful," Meg said.

"I will," I called as I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Shae's POV~**

I stepped out onto the sidewalk and slipped my cigarettes out of my inside pocket. I lit one and placed the rest back in my pocket. Just as I put them away for the second time, a group of guys walked up to me.

"Hey sexy, how are ya?" one of them asked.

I didn't answer and looked away.

"Spare a smoke?" another asked.

Again I didn't answer and continued looking away I had a couple more puffs and I was done.

"Yo, you gonna answer or not?" the first one asked.

I quickly put out my cig and turned to go back in only to notice that they had blocked the way so I turned around and walked into the alley.

"You shouldn't wander in alley ways sexy. You could get hurt," another said as he and the others entered as well.

"Maybe other girls would, but I'm not as delicate as I look," I said pulling a butterfly knife from each of my sleeves and flipping them open.

"Whoa! Where were ya hidin' them?" the second one asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked backing into the wall at the end of the alley.

"Trapped now aren't ya? Don't matter what you do," the third one said.

"That's what you think," I said jumping forward slashing with each of my knives.

They each covered their faces and one of them ducked which I used to my advantage by jumping onto his back and stepping on one of the others before jumping back to the ground. I sprinted for the entrance but three more guys blocked the way. I noticed an opening to my right and jumped for it. Instead of landing I just kept falling.

I looked around and noticed piano's that hung mid air and played without a pianist. Clothes that modeled themselves in front of a large mirror and tea that poured itself. As I fell I quickly flipped my knives closed and put them back in their holsters in my sleeves. Just as I finished I fell on my face, then the room flipped and I fell onto my back.

The only thing that occupied the room I was in was a table with a bottle on it and a bunch of doors. I sat up and walked to each of the doors they were all locked then I noticed a curtain and moved it. There was a door that was barely big enough for my head to fit through. I walked over to the table and looked at the bottle. It had a label that said drink me. This rang a bell somewhere in my mind. My mind told me to take only sips.

I listened and took a sip at a time until I was just small enough to fit through the door. Suddenly a key appeared on the table and I quickly grabbed the key and placed the bottle in my pocket. I looked at the floor and found a chest. I opened it and found little pieces of bread that read eat me. I shoved a few into my pocket and went over to the door. I unlocked it and then shimmied through it.

Once I was through I got up and dusted myself off. I looked around and saw flowers that I could swear were actually having a conversation, and from the sounds of their whispers I could tell it was about me. There was also a rather dark looking wood that walled the right side. I didn't really like the looks of the wood but I couldn't help but follow the pull towards it. I walked in cautiously and found a path that I decided to follow.

I stopped when I heard a rustle in the leaves and stopped dead. I spun around and was face to face with a tall and broad-shouldered man, with the warm tanned skin of someone who spent most of their time outdoors, he was strong and well built, standing with the lazy grace of one who had never had to work for it. The muscular definition of his torso was further emphasized by the striped net top he wore; sleeveless and clingy, it clearly showed the silver studs that pierced through his nipples, and ended with ragged strips that exposed his abdomen invitingly. His throat was adorned with a studded black collar and a bell that chimed whenever he moved; his arms were covered by a pair of striped fingerless gloves that extended halfway up his upper arms. His powerful legs were sharply defined by the fitted leather pants he wore; each colored stripe was stitched to the next with thick leather cords. He was barefoot; despite the human appearance of his feet, his toes, like his fingers, were tipped with sharp claws. His face, for the most part human, was topped by large pierced cat ears that blended into the pink and purple stripes of his hair; a similarly colored tail flicked lazily back and forth behind him. His lips, split so wide by an amused grin, were also decorated with two silver rings.

I was stunned. The only person that came to mind that and pink and purple hair was the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, but I distinctly remember him being a cat not half cat half human. It didn't make any sense to my brain. Granted I had had quite a few drinks but still.

"Are you the Cheshire Cat?" I asked cautiously.

"Why yes I am, and who might you be? You look like someone from Upperland, but my appearance hasn't changed like it usually does so I'm a bit confused," he said.

"I'm Shae, and what do you mean by Upperland? I was in Seattle one minute then I fell down a hole and ended up here. I'm guessing this is Wonderland," I said a bit confused myself.

"Well, to those of Upperland this is Wonderland, but to us it's Underland. You see there are rabbit holes all around Upperland that lead down here to Underland. You came from Upperland in Seattle," he said explaining a little bit.

"Okay I guess that makes sense, but I thought you were actually a cat. I mean in the story when Alice came through she described you as a purple and pink striped cat," I said.

"She made that into a story? Wow, it's been a long time since Alice has been here," he said.

"Okay so how do you explain how you're not a cat now?" I asked.

"We in Underland change our appearance to that which those of Upperland choose to see us. For Alice I was a cat, but you either have a very open mind or you're one of us who were hidden in Upperland," he explained.

"I am very open-minded," I said.

"Well, we'll leave that to be seen. Is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to go or were you just randomly walking through this very dangerous wood to get jumped by any random creature that may cross your path?" he asked.

"Umm, well I was kind of hoping to find the Mad Hatter and his never ending tea party," I said.

"Well, for one you were going in the wrong direction. That way leads to the Jabberwocky. For another I can take you there a lot faster if you trust me," he said.

"Normally I would take a bit longer to trust someone I only just met, but you haven't exactly given me any reason not to trust you, so sure, I'd love for you to help me," I said.

"Well then take my hand and hold it tight," he said.

I took his hand and did as I was told squeezing it tightly. In a second, the world blurred and melted, the sound faded, I couldn't feel anything except the warmth of the hand in mine and squeezed tighter. Then reality slammed sharply back in and I found myself standing a few feet from the Mad Hatter's never ending tea party, with the quiet sounds of a Wonderland afternoon and the conversation at the table fluttering against my ears.

"Okay explain to me what just happened," I said.

"I can teleport to and from anywhere I please," he said.

"That could come in handy," I said shaking my head as some evil thoughts invaded.

"It has on more than one occasion," he said.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going to join?" I asked changing the subject.

"If you wish for me to join I will," he said.

"Well, I don't really want to go alone," I said my shyness coming through finally.

"Then I will accompany you," he said kindly holding out his arm like a proper gentleman.

I smiled and took his arm and we walked toward the tea party. When we came into sight of the table I got a full look at its occupants. The man looked nothing like I expected him to, but he was without a doubt the Mad Hatter. His face was a chalky white, while his electric green eyes were lined with blues and fuchsias, and had neon orange hair. He smiled a gap-toothed smile as he leapt onto the table, making his way towards me. The March Hare was just that a large hare just about the same size as your average human, and the Doormouse was a rather mousey looking man that seemed to always be asleep.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the hatter asked.

"This is Shae, she's from Upperland," the cat said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Benjamin," the hatter said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure Benjamin," I said taking his hand and shaking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~Shae's POV~**

He pulled me down the table and since I still hadn't released the cat's arm he was dragged along down the table as well. We ended up at the far end of the table sitting, drinking tea, and talking.

"So what was your life like in Upperland?" Doormouse asked finally waking up.

"Well, it was alright. Nothing special. I worked for a company as a web designer and was just celebrating my twenty first birthday when I stepped outside the club to get some air. The next thing I know there was this gang of guys that cornered me in an alley way and I had to literally fight my way out. Then I followed my instincts and found myself falling down a rabbit hole and ended up here," I said.

"Fascinating. What's a web designer?" Benjamin asked.

"I design web sites. That's something that you can view on the internet, which is a huge network of computers all over the world. It's used for talking to other people all over the world and stuff like that," I said trying to explain it all.

"That sounds interesting," the cat said.

"It was fun at first then it just got boring and I don't really get that much fun from it anymore," I said.

"So, are you really from Upperland?" the March Hare asked.

"I don't really know. I never really felt like I belonged there so there's a good possibility that I'm not," I said.

"You look normal enough to me," he said scathingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've never been called normal before. More along the lines of freak-show, weirdo, and other things like that," I said.

"You're not any of those things. You are beautiful and wonderful," Benjamin said.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"So is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" the cat whispered in my ear.

"Umm well-" I started and was interrupted when the White Rabbit came waltzing through.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm l-" he stopped mid worry when he caught sight of me.

"Never mind I just found the one I was hoping to see," I said.

The White Rabbit had a rather human looking appearance with white rabbit ears on top of his head, wore a suit type outfit, rabbit type feet, white hair, and red eyes.

"Who are you? I know everyone in Underland and everyone knows me, but I don't know you," he said.

"Hello, I'm Shae," I said holding out my hand.

"I'm known as the White Rabbit but you may call me Theodore," he said taking my hand and kissing it like the proper gentleman that he was most likely brought up to be.

"Nice to meet you Theo," I said automatically shortening his name.

"The pleasure is all mine my dear Shae," he said.

"So, how are we doing over here?" the cat asked and he and Benjamin came over.

"Pretty good, Theo and I just got through greeting each other," I said turning slightly to talk to them so as not to seem rude.

"Well we need to go talk to the White Queen to see if there's more to why we didn't change than your open-mindedness," the cat said.

"Kay, but can I get some sleep first? I don't really want to see the White Queen while intoxicated," I said more to myself than them.

"Why ever were you drinking my dear?" Benjamin asked.

"It was my twenty first birthday. In Upperland that's how you celebrate the day you come of drinking age. It wasn't much just shots," I said trying to defuse the situation.

"What are shots?" Theo asked.

"There are these little glasses that are called shot glasses and the bar tender fills it with the alcohol of your choosing and that is called a shot," I said.

"Oh, I see. How many did you have exactly?" Theo asked.

"Umm . . . about five," I said.

"What do you mean about?" Benjamin asked.

"I kinda lost count, so if I had any more I don't know how many," I said.

"Well then let's get you to bed," the cat said.

We all walked back toward the tea party.

"What's this you walk away for five minutes and come back with another tag along?" March Hare asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked not really liking his tone.

"Well it is my garden," March said.

"No, it's mine now that I'm back in my right mind and she may bring whoever she likes here. So stop with the hole you're superior to everyone else act," Benjamin said his eyes taking on a glazed look and voice taking on an accent.

"Benjamin," I said calmly rubbing his arm with my hand.

"I'm fine," he said going back to his normal self instantly.

"Let's go inside and get some sleep," I said soothingly.

Benjamin smiled and continued to lead the way inside. The house was rather large. The front door led into a large living room and through the door to the right there was a hallway with doors lining each side. I was told that every other door was a bathroom. At the end of the hall was Benjamin's room with a connecting bathroom.

Benjamin walked over to his dresser and pulled out two shirts and a pair of pajama pants. He threw one of the shirts at me. Obviously it was for me to sleep in. I quickly slipped into the bathroom to change and came back out.

When I came out the others were changed as well. I climbed onto the king sized bed and curled up in the middle with my head on one of the hugest pillows. The guys curled themselves around me. From left to right it went: the Cheshire Cat, Theo, me, and Benjamin.

The next morning I found myself alone in the bed. I got up and walked carefully through the house trying to find where they were at. I walked through a sitting room, sun room, study, and library before I finally found someone in the kitchen.

"Good morning my dear. I trust it wasn't too hard to find your way?" Benjamin asked.

"It could have been harder," I said honestly.

I honestly got lost in my dad's mansion a few times and it was rather confusing to say the truth. It kinda sucked.

"I take it you've had that problem before?" he asked.

"Yeah. My dad had a mansion and I got lost in it several times. The last time it took three hours until I was found and I was only looking for the library," I said.

"Wow! That had to be quite interesting," he said.

"Yeah I ended up in dad's study looking through his personal collection," I said, "It kinda sucked though because they were all science fiction novels."

"You don't like science fiction?" he asked.

"Not really. They can't seem to hold my interest for some reason," I said.

"Well, the other two are through that door drinking coffee. I believe that Chesh said something about having gone to Upperland to get some medication for hangovers on the off chance that you had one this morning. I'll have breakfast finished in a few minutes," he said gesturing across the room.

I nodded and walked slowly across the room. He snapped a towel playfully at my ass and I let out a little squeak followed by a giggle. I slipped through the door and was soon wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see that it was the cat.

"Morning," I said.

"Feeling alright?" he asked.

"Just a slight headache. Nothing too bad," I said.

"Well I've got just the thing for that," he said holding out two tablets of Tylenol.

"Thanks," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Shae's POV~**

"Here, drink this rather than coffee," Theo said holding out a cup of tea.

"Is there any specific reason?" I asked.

"Well, tea is better for you and caffeine tends to make the medicine take longer to kick in," Theo said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I read the label," he said.

"Alright, I guess," I said taking the tea from him and praying to god that it tasted decently or else I wouldn't be able to drink it.

I sat down and quickly tossed the pills in my mouth before taking a gulp of tea. It surprised me at the flavor. It was strawberry and vanilla. I absolutely loved that flavor, but I don't recall ever telling them that. Either they knew something I didn't or I must answer questions in my sleep.

I just sipped away at my tea happily until Benjamin came in with breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and fried potatoes. It was amazing and the best I've ever eaten.

Once we were finished I insisted on helping do the dishes. After that was finished we went back to the bedroom so that we could get dressed. I pulled on my outfit from the night before and grabbed my purse. On the way I pulled out my phone out of curiosity and found that I had fifteen missed texts and six missed calls.

-U done yet?- Chris sent.

-U want me to join you?- Jake sent.

-Coming back in?- Meg sent.

-Where r u?- Chris sent.

-Did u go back home?- Jake sent.

-Where the hell did u go?- Meg sent.

-Are you in the alleys?- Chris sent.

-Did u just get jumped by the gang?- Jake sent.

-What the fuck happened to u?- Meg sent.

-Alright I want an explanation now!- Chris sent.

-Txt us soon!- Jake sent.

-Dude, if we don't get a txt soon we're going to turn u in as a missing person!- Meg sent.

-Call or txt by three this afternoon or I'm turning u in as a missing person!- Chris sent.

-Call or txt we're frantic hun!- Jake sent.

-Seriously txt me asap!- Meg sent.

I got two calls from Chris, two from Jake, and two from Meg. I was just about to send them all a text telling them that I was fine when Theo popped up beside me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I was just answering a few texts my friends sent me last night. They're getting a little frantic since I just kinda disappeared without a trace last night," I said.

"Wait you have a phone and it actually works?" Chesh asked.

"Yeah, why do they not usually work?" I asked a little confused.

"Not usually no," Chesh said.

"Go ahead and text your friends so that they don't get too worried," Benjamin said.

I nodded and quickly sent a text, -Guys I'm fine. I did in fact get cornered in an alleyway last night by the gang, but I'm completely fine. Believe it or not I fought my way out and fell down a hole. I can't tell you where I am because you wouldn't believe me. Love Shae-

-Dude, u finally txt us! OMG u got it right on the fucking nose. I swear Chris was just on his way out the door. About where u r there's nothing u can tell us that we won't believe hun. We've seen weird shit happen around u before who's to say it didn't happen again?- Jake text back.

-Alright believe it or not I'm in Wonderland. Although here they call it Underland. Where you guys are is Upperland,- I text back.

-Holy shit! U serious? Ur seriously in Wonderland?- Jake text.

-Yeah, and I have to say that the characters don't all look like the book and movies describe them as. For one as far as I've seen the only one they have right is the March Hare and the Mad Hatter,- I text back.

-Ooos, what do they look like?- Jake text.

-Well the Cheshire Cat looks human for the most part. He's got cat ears, a tail, and claws, and his hair is pink and purple. The White Rabbit, aka Theodore, is again mostly human. He's got rabbit ears and feet and white hair. The Mad Hatter also goes by Benjamin,- I text back.

-That is so neat! So r u kinda busy right now or do u have time?- Jake text.

-We're on our way to see the White Queen to see if there's a reason why they didn't change appearances Oh I forgot to mention that the people here change appearances based on what those of Upperland choose to perceive them as,- I text back.

-That's cool. So u have time to kill while ur walking?- Jake text.

-Yeah, it's kinda quiet since no one's talking over here,- I text back.

-How do their asses look?- Jake text.

-Amazing! Chesh's looks like it was sculpted by the gods, Benjamin's is thin but muscular, and Theo's is cute as a button,- I text back.

-I wish I was there,- Jake text.

-So do I,- I text back.

-Oh, hey, sorry, but I uh, gotta go, uh Meg is messing with me and I'm gonna go jump her ass,- Jake text.

-Have fun,- I text back.

"So are they all caught up now?" Benjamin asked.

"Yup and Jake and meg are the same as ever," I said with a fond smile.

"How's that?" Theo asked.

"Their torturing the hell out of each other," I said adding a laugh to my smile.

"That's a good thing?" Theo asked looking horrified.

"Not physically Theo, sexually," I said quickly to help him understand.

"Oh, I see," Theo said though he still looked a little confused.

"You don't know what that is do you Theo?" I asked.

"No, is it pleasant?" he asked.

"Yes, at least until the other person stops then you feel like killing them," I said.

"What?" he screeched.

"Okay maybe not the best figure of speech Um, let's see, yes it feels good but when the other person stops you're left there hanging and you know what I mean right?" I asked.

"You want to hurt them?" he asked.

"Yeah, even if you aren't violent by nature," I said.

"And how would you know this my dear?" Chesh asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Shae's POV~**

"Um, well, my friends and I play pixy shots every now and then and what that is is a card game. You deal out however many cards as there is people playing and then on the count of three you snag the card you want. After that you all reveal your cards and whoever has the highest wins. Whoever has the lowest looses. The winner picks a spot on the looser to lick and suck pixy dust from. They grab a pixy stick and go at it. The pixy sticks are why its called pixy shots. By the end of the game which is whenever everyone's tired everyone has lost at least two or three times. The whole time you're going at them you're trying to get a moan or them to grip the sheets, or their toes to curl, or something to tell you that they're really enjoying it," I explained as best I could.

"Oh, I think I understand now," Theo said looking a little less confused.

"Just in time too, cause we are now at the White Queen's Palace," Chesh said.

"Wow! That was fast?" I commented.

We walked up the steps of the White palace and for some reason they felt a little too familiar. Benjamin knocked on the door and soon the White Queen herself came to answer.

"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked in her airy little voice.

"Your majesty, this is Shae. She's entered Underland from Upperland and we haven't changed appearance We were wondering if it was for some reason other than her open mind," Theo said politely.

"Why, she does look rather familiar. I can't quite place where I've seen her before. Perhaps if you stay here for a while I will remember. My nephew is visiting today and we were just about to have luncheon. You will join us will you not?" she asked again in her airy voice.

"Of course your majesty," I said bowing slightly.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed taking my arm.

I reached back and grabbed a hold of Theo's hand who grabbed Benjamin's hand who grabbed Chesh's hand. We all trailed through the castle until we entered the throne room. When we entered I noticed that her nephew looked rather familiar. He had cropped black and white striped hair and the same brown eyes that I have. He was wearing a black and deep crimson suit.

"Ah, hello. Who is this Auntie?" he asked.

"This is Shae. She's from Upperland and yet no one changed," she said airily.

"How odd, wonder why," he said in a thoughtful tone.

"I shall have to think on it," she said.

We sat and ate and drank the luncheon. Afterward the White Queen showed us to our rooms that we would be using throughout our stay. Once we were settled I found myself wondering around the gardens.

"You shouldn't wander around alone," a voice called causing me to spin around.

It was the White Queen's nephew

"You could get lost or hurt or even kidnapped," he said.

"I'm not as dainty and defenseless as I look," I said through my teeth.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Growing up in the heart of Seattle you either learn to be tough or you get stepped on by others," I said.

"I see," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your name," I said trying to be polite.

"Well, I guess Auntie didn't exactly introduce me did she? I am Tohmas, the Prince of Hearts," he said.

"That's odd. I had a brother named Tohmas. Dad always said that Mom took him with her when she left us," I said.

"I had a sister named Shae, but she and Father disappeared when we were still little," he said.

I started thinking about what had just been revealed and started to feel dizzy. Just then Theo, Benjamin, and Chesh found me.

"Shae, there you are. It's not a good idea to be alone with the red prince," Theo whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and leaned onto Theo.

"Are you alright Shae?" he asked.

"I feel dizzy. I think I ought to lie down," I said.

"Do you think you can walk?" Benjamin asked.

"I can try," I said and moved my weight back onto my own two feet.

I took one step and almost fell but Chesh caught me.

"I take that as a no. Let me carry you my dear," he said and swung me up into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck as he carried me back to my room. Once there he carefully laid me in bed pulled the covers over me and disappeared only to reappear with a cold wet rag to place on my forehead. Theo ever the worry wort sat by me and stated that he wasn't going to leave my side until I was well again. I could only smile at how loved I was.

The next morning I woke to find that Theo was sleeping in a chair beside my bed and lent forward to place his hand on mine. I carefully slipped out of bed without waking him and went to the closet to find something to wear. I grabbed an outfit at random and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out and started to dry myself off I noticed something was a little off. Somehow I had grown a tail and not noticed it. Also I now had cat ears on top of my head and my hair was black and white striped. I quickly threw on the outfit before skidding out of the bathroom. I shook Theo awake.

"Mmmnn. Shae is that you?" he asked in a meek voice.

"Yes it's me Theo. I don't understand how this happened. I was just fine last night and then this morning this," I said trying not to cry.

"What going on in-" Chesh stopped mid sentence.

"Chesh! Benjamin!" I exclaimed when I spun around.

"What happened to you my dear?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't know. I woke up like this," I said tears spilling over and falling down my cheeks.

Chesh pulled me into his arms and I clung tight. We stayed like that until I had finished my crying. Then I pulled away and wiped my eyes before looking at my hands then my feet. I had claws.

Just as I saw them I started thinking and I had to try something. I stared at my claws intently for a long moment before finally they slowly pushed out before pulling back in. Then I started turning my ears in every which direction. Then I started swaying my tail and curling it and uncurling it, before deciding to leave it curled around my waist under my dress.

"What's this?" a voice asked from the door.

I spun around to see that it was none other than Tohmas.

"If you're trying to impersonate my sister that is treason punishable by death," he said darkly.

"I swear on my life I woke up this way. I have no desire to ever impersonate anyone let alone a princess," I said honestly.

"Interesting. I wonder why that is," he said in a thoughtful tone.

"I don't know. If you'll all excuse me I need some time to think alone," I said and quickly left the room headed toward the gardens once again.

I made my way through the gardens and still couldn't figure it out so I started wondering farther, and ended up tromping through the Tulgey Wood. Hours of wondering later I finally figured everything out or at least most of it. However I couldn't remember how to get back.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A sweet little morsel like you out in the Tulgey Wood all alone. Must be my lucky day," said a voice from behind me.

I spun around and saw a tall and dreadfully emaciated man, with unnaturally long, bony limbs and dirty, matted black hair falling around his shoulders, he was easily the most horrifying creature I had ever seen, within Underland. His bulging black eyes glittered feverishly out of his sunken eye sockets, his skeletal face stretched wide in a manic grin; he was naked, every inch of his sickly flesh exposed to the open air, but he didn't seem to care. His body was spotted with irregular patches of bruise purple, as though he were rotting from the inside; the color extended onto his face, mottling his right cheek and the circles around his eyes. A dark green mold spread across his back and over his hips and shoulders, and poisonous red mushrooms grew all over his back. He barely looked like he could be real, much less a living being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~Shae's POV~**

I froze with wide eyes. My only thought was why on earth had I even entered the Tulgey Wood. When he started to move forward I snapped out of my daze and spun back around and sprinted through the trees and under brush. My hair got snagged several times but I paid no attention to it and just kept going.

After a while I began to see light threw the trees. I sprinted even faster and just as I was reaching the edge of the woods I heard the calls of Theo, Benjamin, and Chesh. I ran all the faster to get out.

"Guys! I'm over here! Help!" I called.

"We're coming!" they called.

Just as Theo came into view something grabbed my ankle and yanked me backward; slamming me into a hard chest and knocking the wind out of me.

"Finally caught you girly!" the man from the woods whispered in my ear.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!" I yelled and flung my head back and hit him in the nose causing him to release me.

I sprinted into Theo's arms.

"You little bitch! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" the guy called and started moving toward me again.

Chesh and Benjamin appeared on either side of us. This caused the guy to pause slightly before continuing forward.

"She is most definitely not a bitch. As a matter of fact you will not ever call her such a thing again, nor will you ever get near her again. Say goodbye to the world outside your humble home," Chesh said authoritatively.

I was confused but I didn't say anything as I clung to Theo and Benjamin. Chesh disappeared for a bit and then reappeared looking satisfied. I then ran to Chesh as my protective instincts kicked in. I looked him over thoroughly before hugging him tightly.

"What's this all about, shouldn't I be the one looking you over?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit protective. I tend to act a bit like a mother hen when someone I care about is around someone I believe is, for lack of a better word, bad," I said.

"Well, you are right about him. He's not the best person to be around. Can I ask why you were in the wood?" he asked.

"I was walking to think and back home I always thought better while walking through the woods. I was honestly just trying to think," I said.

"Well, from now on try and stay in the gardens and out of the woods, at least while you're alone. So, have you figured anything out?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to talk with the White Queen first," I said.

With that they all escorted me through the castle until we found her in her study.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt you but could I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

She looked up and her eyes visibly widened.

"Shae! What on earth are you doing here? If your brother puts two and two together then he'll have you back at the palace under your mother's thumb in the blink of an eye. Your father took you away for your own good," she said in a rush.

"Well, that confirms what I was thinking. But I am not as easily swayed as I used to be. I'm stubborn as a mule and I will not do as I'm told just because I'm related to that person," I said.

"You don't understand! You won't have a choice in the matter," she insisted.

"Oh, I severely doubt that. Trust me if anything I've become much more stubborn than I used to be since I've been in Upperland," I said.

"That may be but trust me, you had best hope that your brother doesn't find out that you're you or you'll be doomed," she said.

"Too late for that Auntie. How lovely sister. You almost had me convinced earlier when you said you had no clue why you had woken up like that. You must have known Father put a blocker on your features that would wear off eventually. Almost, but not quite. Mother will be most pleased that you have returned," Tohmas said.

"Okay, there are some things you need to know. 1, I wasn't trying to trick you I really didn't remember a thing when I woke up this morning. 2, I didn't know Dad put a block on my features I honestly thought that I always looked like I did when I came here. And 3, Mom will not find out that I've returned because I'm not going back to the castle," I said sternly schooling my face so that I looked bored and I looking at the wall.

"Oh really?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Yeah really," I said turning to look him in the eye.

We stared at each other for ten minutes straight.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean why can't you get me to do as you want me to? That would be because Dad taught me how to over come your power Tommy," I said.

"But how? No one can resist me," he said.

"That's where you're wrong. You see before I didn't realize that you were the one getting me to do all that stuff. Now I do and I also have a reason not to go back," I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Because I am in love Tommy. I'm in love with Chesh, Benjamin, and Theo. There is nothing in the world that could take me away from them," I said.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" he asked and turned his gaze to Theo.

"Mother is really cross with you. She had hoped that you would have at least sent word that you would be absent rather than just not showing up. If you go to her now then perhaps she will be merciful and let you live rather than having you hunted down for treason," he said.

Theo looked like he was about to faint.

"Theo look at me. That will not happen. Your contract with Mom only states that you are to perform tasks for a member of the royal family everyday or be in the presents of a royal family member everyday. So you are not in violation and therefore cannot be charged with treason. You have been with me for the past two days and Mom can't do anything about it. As far as I'm concerned, you will stay with me for the rest of our days," I said in a calming tone.

He just nodded at me. Almost like he wasn't really hearing me. I threw myself into his arms and berried my face in his chest and that seemed to calm him down. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on top of mine. I listened to his heart rate slow down to normal. Then I looked up at him to be sure he was calm. He nodded again and released me. Then I rounded on Tommy.

"Beat that Tommy. Tell Mom to read the fine print on her own contracts before she has people sign them. Theo is perfectly within his rights not to show up at the castle. Besides that place is a mad house. I wouldn't want Dad to see it as it is now," I said.

"Why are you being so disagreeable? Mother spoiled you. She gave you everything you ever wanted," Tommy said.

"Yeah, as long as I stayed out of her hair and did as she wanted me to. I don't work like that Tommy. I'm not tame. I'm wild and I need room to be free. I can't have a collar. You've grown so used to yours you don't even notice it anymore. When was the last time you ever made someone do what you wanted not what Mom wanted?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it and really started thinking. It took him ten minutes to think of something.

"When you thought it would be funny to have two servants run into each other during the ball right in the middle of the dance floor," he said with a soft smile.

"See, that was forever ago. We were kids. Don't go back Tommy. Do what you want. Do what makes you happy," I said.

"I think I need to take a walk," he said and walked out of the room.

"Well, this is all well and good, but if neither of you go back then your mother will storm my castle looking for the both of you. I really don't think I could afford that," Auntie said.

"Not to worry Auntie. I'll throw her off the trail," I said.

I waved my hand and created a perfectly written letter that looked like Tommy had written it. It simply told Mom that he had followed me into Upperland and that if she needed him to find him there.

I showed it to Auntie and she approved it. She quickly sent it with a messenger to Mom's palace. I then decided to go wonder the castle. I was tempted to stop in the library but I felt a pull toward the wood again. I cautiously followed the pull.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Tohmas' POV~**

I walked out of Auntie's office and out to the garden, then into the wood. I didn't even know where I was going I just walked. Suddenly there was a snap behind me and I spun around. I had seen this man before but couldn't remember his name. He came closer and closer until I finally saw his face and I recognized him.

"Evan? What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"This is where your mother banished me to. Not that I really mind. You wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Well I think I gave her quite the scare this morning. When I first saw her I thought it was you, but then I noticed the dress. After that I guess hormones kicked in," he said.

"So that's what the commotion was about this morning. I wondered. Oh well, I'm glad to see you," I said.

"Glad to see you too. I missed you dearly," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You can not believe how many princesses Mother has been throwing my way. I really don't want a princess I want you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

And then Evan's mouth was on mine and his hands were on my waist, fingers sliding under my vest and pulling my shirt from the waistband of my trousers. I melted into Evan's mouth, hands gripping his chest and his shoulders and his neck and sliding into his hair. Evan turned me easily, letting me settle on the ground, lips dropping to the curve of my jaw and pressing gently pulling kisses down the side of my neck as his dextrous hands undid my tie, my vest, my shirt. I dropped my arms, letting him go just long enough to toss my clothes aside, and then Evan pushed me back, bending over me to trail kisses down my body. I arched back with a sharp gasp as the Evan's mouth closed around a nipple.

"Evan," I gasped, fingers threading into the Evan's hair, my skin was on fire, every touch was fire, and my head was spinning the softness of Evan's hair and the warmth of his body.

I let out a moan and I was almost surprised that my throat could make that kind of sound, and then Evan pulled away, discarding my gloves, and I looked up just in time to see him slide his pants from his hips, his length already flushed and hard.

"Evan," I whined, reaching for him with desire twisting in my belly.

And Evan's hand was on the button of my trousers, his breath was on my throat.

I let out a choked cry, hips arching up against Evan's touch, and my hand wrapped around him I heard Evan groan, felt him buckle above me, and then my own pants were gone, my underwear was gone Evan was stroking me.

Evan let out another moan, his lips pressing into my jaw; he shifted, letting me go and reaching for something on a nearby stump, sitting up. I opened my eyes, dazed and wanting, missing Evan's touch, but when I opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a soft whine.

"Just give me a moment," Evan said, his voice low and raw.

He was pouring something on his fingers, something that glistened faintly yellow, and my sensitive nose twitched, smelling a sweet, fragrant oil-and then Evan dropped his hand and I stopped thinking, because Evan's fingers were inside me, slipping easily in and out with the coating of oil, and I bit back a yelp of surprise and pain and desire, desire at the pleasure I could now feel spiraling outward from Evan's touch, making my head spin and my hips jolt.

And then Evan's hand was gone and his hips were beneath me and he was pressing forward. Evan was inside me.

I forgot everything else, letting out a sharp cry as I arched towards the sky. My legs had come up, wrapping around Evan's hips, and Evan was leaning over me, bracing himself on one elbow, his other hand sliding down my side to squeeze my rear, pulling my body closer-and then he started moving, and my entire world narrowed to the man above me.

"Ahh . . . hahh . . . Evan . . ." I cried, knotting my fingers into his hair, his hands moving in time with the strokes of Evan's hips, the thrusts I was eagerly meeting.

I had never felt anything as good as this.

"Tom . . . fuck . . ." Evan moaned, licking and sucking up my neck to the hollow beneath my jaw.

I could tell there was a bruise there but I couldn't bring himself to care, not when Evan's every touch and every movement sent me whirling, set my mind reeling with pleasure so that all I could to was moan and whimper and move back against him.

"You're so beautiful, Tom . . ."

And then Evan's hips shifted and my world exploded into a white-hot blaze, and I cried out in desire and wanting and _need. _I couldn't stop now if I wanted to, I was hanging by a thread, and dimly I felt Evan's hand wrap around me as he sped up, and his hips jolted back against me, every stroke sending my mind spinning in ecstasy.

"Ah, ahh . . . Evan, Evan, please . . . oh god oh god oh god fuck!"

And then my vision went dark and I screamed. The fire was in my nerves, in my blood, and it was racing through my body in waves and it felt _so good_, and I could feel the spasms of Evan's body as he reached his peak, howling his release.

I spilled myself over Evan's hand as my hips jerked violently against him, spiraling up to the greatest high I had ever reached in a long time.

Evan collapsed against me, and, dazed, I opened my eyes, fingers loosening, gradually releasing Evan's hair. My entire body tingled and my hips felt pleasantly numb.

I heard a snap of twigs and a gasp and I looked up to see none other than Shae. I really hope she hadn't seen too much, but judging by the blush staining her cheeks she had seen plenty.

**~Shae's POV~**

I was treading carefully lest I run into the Caterpillar again. He really had scared the shit out of me. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, but still. I followed deeper and deeper until I started hearing noises. Having walked in on Jake and Chris several times these sounds were rather familiar. I would have turned back had I not heard what could only be Tommy's voice. I got curious and moved silently through the wood to find the source. To my great surprise, it was Tommy and the Caterpillar.

"Ah, ahh . . . Evan, Evan, please . . . oh god oh god oh god fuck!" Tommy called.

The Caterpillar howled out his release and Tommy spilled himself over the Caterpillar's hand as their hips jerked violently. A wave of pleasure rolled over me, but it felt like finally reaching orgasm after years of not getting any. I felt kinda bad for Tommy, but happy at the sametime.

Finally I figured I had spied enough so I should probably make myself known. I snapped some twigs on purpose and gasped. Tommy looked up at me and I could see the shock in his eyes. I blushed praying he wouldn't be upset with me.

"Please tell me you didn't see much," Tommy begged.

"I only saw you finish," I said still blushing.

Tommy threw his arm over his eyes in humiliation. I just looked at the ground in shame.

"Why are you even in here, I thought your boys didn't want you in the wood alone?" Tommy asked.

"I told them I was going for a walk through the gardens and then I felt a pull toward the wood so I followed. Good thing I did too, because that was amazing," I said.

"I'm glad you approve. Mother doesn't she's the reason why he's stuck in the wood in the first place," Tommy said.

"So why did he come after me then?" I asked.

"Because you look so much like me. Once he realized you weren't me then hormones kicked in. It's not his fault. If Mother hadn't banished him then it wouldn't have happened," Tommy said with pleading eyes.

"Why would Mom banish him here?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't approve of our relationship. If I continue on this path she won't have any grandchildren. Honestly I don't want to be a dad. I don't like kids," Tommy said looking disgusted.

"Well you're not the only one, but at least you don't have to be the one to birth the kids. You got the lucky end of the stick," I said.

"I forgot about that. Well, looks like you are screwed. You're doomed to get pregnant. You've got three guys," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't pick on you for being a bottom," I said.

"So are you," Tommy said.

"You don't know that. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be a top. I just gotta ride," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Shae's POV~**

"Somehow I don't see anyone but the Rabbit letting you be top," Tommy said.

"Well, honestly, I really don't know what I am yet," I said loosing steam.

"You mean you haven't even done anything yet?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," I said.

"What's stopping you?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Well, I know I love them, but I don't know that they love me. I mean it's one thing to follow me around Underland, but it's another to stay with me after we've had sex. I mean how do I know that they aren't going to just have sex with me then leave me. I don't want to be a one time fling," I said.

"They aren't like that Shae. Trust me. They are loyal, and if they do just leave you they'll wish they'd never been born," Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy. Sorry I spied on you," I said.

"It's alright. Just try not to do it again okay?" Tommy asked.

"No promises," I said.

"Then don't be shy about having people watching you," Tommy said.

"Umm, too late," I said and walked off.

I made my way back to the gardens and found three rather upset looking men waiting for me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chesh asked.

"I was talking with Tommy in the wood. I didn't think it wise for him to be alone in the wood either," I said.

"Really, then where is Tohmas now?" Benjamin asked.

"He's catching up with an old friend," I said with a slight blush.

"Who is the old friend might we ask?" Theo asked.

"Umm . . . I never caught his name sorry," I said looking anywhere but at them.

"You're lying," Chesh teased in a singsong voice.

"The lighting wasn't really all that good," I said.

"Doesn't mean you didn't see him," Benjamin said.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked holding my breath.

"Why would we get mad?" Theo asked.

"Because it was the Caterpillar," I said squeezing my eyes closed.

"He's friends with the Caterpillar?" Chesh yelled.

"More than friends, and from the way it looked that wasn't the first time they had met. Also the only reason the Caterpillar attacked me this morning was because I look like Tommy and hormones. I think Tommy knew the Caterpillar before everything got bad. The Caterpillar was banished into the wood because Mom didn't approve of Tommy being with him. Just because she wouldn't have any grandchildren if they were together. Now how messed up is that?" I asked.

"But it's the Caterpillar," Benjamin said.

"He's different when he's with Tommy. They complete each other. I honestly never thought I'd see Tommy smile a true smile again," I said.

"So he really makes Tohmas happy?" Theo asked.

"Yes, it's almost like he's at peace when he's with him. I always hoped that Tommy would find someone who would help him loosen up. Well, now he's got someone," I said.

"Yes I do. Thanks for defending my decision Sis," Tommy said coming out of the wood with the Caterpillar.

"Tommy!" I said jumping at him.

"You never cease to amaze," Tommy said.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I haven't done that since before Dad and I left," I said.

"Well, you're welcome to jump on me anytime. As long as I'm not busy," Tommy said.

"Yay!" I cheered.

I looked at the Caterpillar again and noticed that he was actually all cleaned up and wearing clothes. I actually recognized him now. Dad had always invited him over for play dates when we were kids.

"Evan! Holy crap I didn't even recognize you before. You really let Mom's banishment get to you didn't you?" I asked.

"It's hard being away from the one you love for so long," he said.

"Yeah, there is that. Oh well, at least we can hang out here for a bit. Eventually we'll have to go deal with Mom. Until then though let's just chill," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said smiling at me knowingly.

He knew exactly what I meant by chill. Sometimes it was amazing to be twins. Other times it sucked.

We all moved back inside and toward our rooms. Chesh, Theo, and Benjamin followed me to my room while Evan followed Tommy to his.

"So, I take it you walked in on them?" Chesh asked.

"Yeah, just as they were finishing," I said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh yeah. I mean I know he's my brother and all, but damn that was hot," I said.

"Would you like to know how it feels?" Theo asked.

"I . . . uh . . . I've always wondered," I said.

"What's the matter?" Chesh asked.

"I just . . . I've never . . . I'm a virgin," I said.

"Well, that makes this all the better," Benjamin said.

"Actually, technically I'm not," I said.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"I mean that one night I was babysitting for some of my step-mom's friends. I ended up staying the night after they got home at like midnight. The woman went to work at like three, and then the guy came back and asked if I wanted to go back and sleep in his room since it was hot and his room was the only one that had an air conditioner. I took the offer since I was sweating my ass off. I finally got to sleep, and then he starts messing with me. So here I am only half awake and turned on as hell. He asks me if I want sex and obviously I said yes. What half asleep girl turned on as hell doesn't say yes? He took me both ways and it took me like four months to tell even my closest friends," I said tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh, Shae, you won't have to worry about that with us," Chesh said pulling me into his chest.

"I just, I'm so worried that once we have sex you'll leave me. I couldn't live with that," I said as more tears came.

"Shae, do you really think we're like that?" Benjamin asked.

"No, but a girl can't help but worry," I said wiping my tears away.

"Then cease worrying. We're not like that," Theo said.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to relax after you've lead such a nervious life," I said.

"It's alright Shae. Just remember that we love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Chesh said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"You're welcome," they all said in unison.


	9. Author's Note NOT a real Chapter

**Author's Note Not a Chapter!**

**Okay people while I may keep writing on this story in my free time I will not continue to update until I have received at least one review. At this point I don't even care if it's someone telling me that this is a complete waste of time I just want some feed back. Please people. Give me something.**

**Sincerely,**

**Stars Noble**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN:**Sorry this is kinda short compared to my other chapters and sorry it took so long to update. Life seemed to carry me away and my mind wondered off to other places. I currently have several ideas running in my head for several different stories that I eventually want to write and maybe post. Anyways this is all I've been able to write as of yet while I can keep focused anyway. So with out further adieu on with the story.

"I guess we could try it. I mean, I don't plan on being a scaredy cat for the rest of my life," I said.

They surrounded me on the bed hugging me in comfort. I was so happy that I might have just found the best guys in the world. Theo pulled me into a kiss and I kissed him back passionately. Somehow we all ended up out of our clothes but I wasn't concerned with figuring out how. Theo laid on the bed and pulled me on top of him. We started grinding on each other which led to him entering me. It felt amazing. Then Chesh came up behind me and started rubbing against my ass.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Chesh!" I moaned.

"What do you want babe?" he asked.

"You . . . inside," I panted.

I felt him smile against my neck and he pushed into me in one swift motion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

It hurt like a bitch but with Chesh and Theo gently caressing me I soon relaxed and the pain was soon a dull ache. Theo and Chesh got into a nice ryhtme one thrusting in while the other pulled out. It felt amazing like I was gonna burts.

"Uh . . . ah . . . h-harder . . . uh . . . f-faster . . . aaaaahhhh . . . oh god . . . yes . . . mmmmm . . . just like that . . . oh," I moaned.

Then Benjamin placed himself in front of my mouth and I gladly sucked on him as the other two thrusted in and out of me. I felt like I was on cloud 9 and I couldn't possibly get any higher.

Suddenly both Theo and Chesh pumped into me at he same time which caused me to moan loudly around Benjamin as I hit my climax all three of them following soon after.

Carefully all three of them pulled out of me and arranged us all on the bed. We were arranged the same as when we slept at Benjamin's. I didn't really care I was snuggled up to two really warm bodies underneath the really warm blankets. My little piece of heaven.

The next morning I was up with the sun and I raised my head a little to confirm where I was at. I found that I had been laying with my head on Benjamin's chest and a leg thrown over his waist with one of his arms around my shoulder and his head in my hair. Theo was flush against my back with is arm around my waist and his forehead against the back of my neck. Chesh had wedged one of his legs between Theo's and had an arm around Theo's waist with his head resting ontop of Theo's. I decided that I was much too comfy to get up and decided to lay back down and get somemore sleep.

**~Tommy's POV~**

I woke up to find Evan staring down at me with happiness in his eyes as I laid with my head on his stomach. I sat up and kissed him lightly. He pulled me against him and slid his tongue across my lips which I opened gladly. He lunged in and traced the teretory. His hands wandered up and down my body before coming to rest on my ass.

He broke the kiss and asked, "Could we possibly have morning sex my love?"

"I believe I would love that," I said smiling sexily.

Without warning he thrusted two already lubricated fingers inside and began scissoring them.

"Ah . . . Evan," I moaned.

He quickly added another finger and when he deamed me ready removed his fingers pulling a whine from me. He simply smiled before picking me up and possitioning me right above his dick. He smirked before slamming me down on his very hard cock.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! E-evan! Oh god! Uh," I moaned.

He held my hips and thrusted quickly in and out of me bring moans and whimpers from my mouth and throat. In what seemed like no time at all we both climaxed calling out each other's names.

After that we adjored to the shower and cleaned each other before getting out and getting dressed. I decided to go and check on my dear little sister only to find her and her men still sound asleep in bed. I crept to the bed grabbed the edge of the blankets and yanked them off. No the brightest idea.

"Oi! Who stole all the blankies?" Shae asked with sleep slurred words.

Her eyes landed on me and widened to the size of quarters before snapping her fingers making a sheet appear over them to cover them from the waist down while she held her section to her chest.

"What's goin on?" Chesh asked with a sleepy yawn as he sat up.

"Tommy decided to be evil and wake us up by stealing all the blankies but didn't expect to see all of us naked. I summoned a sheet to at least cover the important bits," Shae said.

"I'm uh just gonna slip out the door and uh let you guys uh get dressed," I said.

"What's the matter Tommy? Too much of an eye full?" Shae teased.

"I'm scarred for life. I saw the naked body of a girl," I said.

"Oh please, it aint that bad," she said with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to see a girl naked when you see me," I said.

"Wouldn't bother me if I did. I go both ways dear Tommy," she said.

"What?! Since when?" I asked.

"Since I was fourteen. See that's one thing that changes when you go to Upperland. You get to see things a bit more openly. Become more accostomed to seeing members of both sexes wearing little to no clothes. You see they don't just go one way or the other up there. There is a group of people both guys and girls that go both ways. I discovered I was part of that group. I started getting curious at fourteen and truely figured it out at sixteen," she said.

"Does it always change your views to go to Upperland?" I asked.

"No, not always. Dad's views never changed. But I guess the younger you are the more susceptible you are to the ideas and it can happen," she said.

"So you think it was because you were so young that your views changed?" I asked.

"Pretty much. There are people that believe you were born that way but I'm not sure. I mean, if you really were born that way then you would see both genders as appealing as soon as you hit puberty. I wasn't like that. I mean I would look at other girls and say they were pretty but I wouldn't look at them and say damn she's hot. At least not until my sixteenth birthday," she said.


End file.
